


on bended knee

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fingering, blowjob, kate is brave, not even sorry about it, this is very very very e-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: Anthony and Kate have only been married for four weeks. But they've already christened nearly ever room in the house. Kate wants to please Anthony, but she is unsure how. With eager instruction from her husband, Kate explores something new in the marriage bed.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169





	on bended knee

After being married to Anthony for four weeks, Kate decided that she knew nothing about marriage. At least, she thought she had an inkling of what it was _supposed_ to be like. Her step-mother Mary had subtly informed her of the martial act performed by husband and wife. Anthony himself had told her theirs would not be a love match, and she understood that she must do her best to keep her heart out of it.

That was before he kissed her senseless every morning, leaving her legs feeling like jello.

That was before she caught him looking at her from across the dinner table, the look in his eyes obvious. He wanted her, and he wanted her then and now.

Her husband had been a well known rake after all, of course he would have a healthy appetite for such pleasures. But she was caught off guard by how much she would enjoy the act, and how much she wanted to please Anthony.

Kate had seen enough of love to know what it looked like. Her father had loved Mary with all his heart, just as he’d loved her mother before her untimely death. If she let herself love Anthony then there would be no going back. Truthfully, her heart already belonged to him, as well as her body, mind and soul.

If Anthony did not love her, then there was nothing she could do to change his mind. But his lack of love did not mean she could not show him what he meant to her.

To be quite plain about it, Anthony had changed her life. He made her a better person. He was there for her in ways she did not expect him to be. A comforting touch when a fierce storm blew in, or a gentle smile as they passed each other in the hall. He was always encouraging her, and making sure she knew how beautiful she was. Yes, to the untrained eye, it would look as if their marriage was indeed a love match. Anthony doted on her hand and foot, and was always willing to take her to bed… or the floor, or any available surface.

The way he made her feel — toes curling, back arching, and mind going numb — Kate wanted to make him feel that way. She wanted to erase every memory of another woman he had. She wanted to be the only face he saw when he reached his pinnacle.

There was something Kate had wanted to try… something she did not even know was a possibility until one night during their love making.

Anthony had lain between her legs, like he did most nights. His tongue had been sinful, and the faint stubble on his cheeks had driven her wild, arms flailing. It was then that he expressed his desire to have her lips on him… down there.

Before Kate could ask him to elaborate however, he had guided his manhood into her, and all sense was lost.

Now, she sat in their room by the window, looking down at the street. Carriages rolled by, and people milled about, with dinners and parties to attend. The fire glowed nearby, and Kate sighed contently, but her heart was pounding. The thought of taking Anthony in her mouth caused her great anxiety — what if she wasn’t good at pleasing him? What if he did not express satisfaction?

It was times like these that Kate wished her younger sister, Edwina was married so she had someone to discuss such activities with. There was so much she had not been aware of before she entered into this marriage. A whole new world had been opened to her, and she was only just now discovering its secrets.

Anthony had removed himself to his study after dinner, stating that he needed to finish up a few letters before retiring to bed.

“Should I wait up for you?” Kate had asked.

Anthony looked at her, a gleam in his eyes. “Most definitely, dear wife.”

And so she waited… and waited… and waited.

The hour was growing late, and Kate’s head fell against the window, chilling her skin where it touched the glass. Just as she resigned herself to climb into bed and forget her adventurous plans for the evening, her husband walked in.

“So sorry,” he said softly, tugging at his cravat. “There were more things I needed to attend to than I thought. That, and I had to go in search of more ink.”

Kate turned her head towards him, blinking slowly. She was glad to find that her desire for him still burned as brightly as it had before dinner.

“I was just about to give up on you,” Kate tsked, and walked over to the end of their bed. “You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting like that.”

Anthony smiled sheepishly, moving to cup her cheek.

“Will you forgive me, Kate?”

“Always,” she turned to kiss the palm of his hand.

He brought his lips to hers, his touch gentle and soft. Kate brought her hands to his waistcoat, sliding it off his shoulders. Her hands began to shake, and so she moved them to the back of his neck, deepening their kiss.

“If I had known this would be waiting for me when I came upstairs,” Anthony mumbled against her lips. “I would have left the letters for the morning.”

“That’s alright,” Kate smiled. “This just means we can be lazy and lie in bed tomorrow morning.”

He cocked a brow, “I have something in mind, but it does not exactly line up with being lethargic.”

“Whatever did you have in mind, then?” Kate nibbled on his bottom lip, feeling her confidence grow as he pressed his arousal against her body.

Anthony’s hands slid down her back, settling on her waist and he pushed her to lie down on the bed. If Kate wanted to attempt her plan to pleasure him, she had better do it now, because the look in his eyes told her he was ready to pounce.

Holding up a hand, Kate shook her head.

“I want you sitting,” she eyed him warily. “On the edge of the bed.”

“Oh?” He stood up straight, placing both hands on his hips. “Your wish is my command.”

Kate rolled off the bed as gracefully as she could, swapping places with him. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs slightly apart and looked up at her expectantly.

“Now what, my dear one?”

“I think that shirt of yours needs to come off,” Kate slid her fingers against the collar.

His hands moved quickly along the buttons, ridding himself of the material and tossing it to the floor. Kate couldn’t keep her hands to herself as she trailed one finger down to his navel. She stopped her finger just on the buttons of his breeches.

“These too,” she smiled wickedly.

Anthony gave her a devilish grin, and removed his breeches with alacrity. Clearly, he was more than willing to let her have her way with him. He was caught in her web, and happy to be there.

Nervous, Kate bit at her thumb, watching as he settled on the bed, leaning back on both hands and awaiting further instructions. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but hopefully, he would be able to instruct her should something not be to his liking.

With her eyes locked to his, Kate slowly got down on her knees before him, moving in between his legs. She parted them wider, gulping as she looked at the largeness of him. How he was able to fit all of that inside her, she’d never know. Her mouth was quite small, especially for someone who loved to talk and argue a lot.

“Kate,” Anthony’s voice cracked as she placed a trembling hand on his knee.

She met his gaze, and found only warmth and adoration.

“I may not be any good at this,” she replied, licking her lips. “You must tell me if I do something wrong.”

His fingers tilted her chin up, “My God, Kate, you could never do anything wrong. Never. Do you understand me?”

Nodding, Kate moved both hands along his thighs, smiling as he bucked against her touch.

“See what you do to me?” He sighed, moving one hand to settle on the back of her head. “You don’t even have your lips on me, and yet I am seconds away from spilling myself.”

This pleased Kate immensely. As she looked at him, breathing hard, face flushed and cock throbbing, she was instilled with fresh confidence. Her husband wanted her, and very badly indeed.

“What should I do?” She asked, mostly just to hear the words on his lips.

“Take it in your hand first,” he directed her, tugging on strands of her hair. Kate gripped him gently, unsure of the pressure she should exert. “Ahhh, heaven help me,” he sighed above her.

Emboldened, Kate moved her small hand along his shaft, feeling every vein along the way. He was impressively large, throbbing and with just the smallest bit of moisture leaking from the tip. With her thumb, she gathered the wetness and smoothed it over the head. Anthony’s hips jerked, and he bit down on his lip.

“Does this feel good?”

He nodded quickly, unable to speak.

Kate had not know her husband to be of little words, but at the touch of her hand, she had silenced him. A trick she would have to keep in mind.

There was something fascinating about twisting her hand a certain way, and watching her husband come undone. Kate moved her hand slowly up and down, from the root to the tip. His legs parted wider, allowing her to move closer in between them. Her other hand slid along his thigh until it settled near his ballocks.

“Cup them with your hand,” Anthony instructed, leaning slightly to watch.

Doing as he said, Kate cupped his balls, feeling their heavy weight. Experimentally, she gave them a firm squeeze and Anthony let out a strangled groan. There was perspiration on his forehead, and his stomach was near quivering.

Kate leaned her head against his thigh, curiously watching her hand pleasure him. She moved quickly, and then slowed her movements as Anthony arched his hips. While she very much enjoyed touching him like this, she longed to find out what he tasted like.

Much to his protests, Kate removed her hand, only to take it more firmly at the base. Her knees were beginning to ache, and she wished she had told him to lie back on the bed.

Wincing slightly as she adjusted her position, Anthony noticed this, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he smiled softly.

“Oh,” Kate shook her head, still holding him. “I want to. I am enjoying this possibly more than you.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he let out a soft laugh, stroking her hair.

“But it’s just that my knees _really_ hurt,” she reached down with her free hand to touch one.

Without another word, Anthony began to slide back on the bed, leaving plenty of space for her. He held out his arms for her, and she gladly rose on wobbly legs and joined him.

“You should have said something, my love,” Anthony couldn’t help but laugh. “To be fair, I should’ve gotten you a pillow or something.”

“I should hope you were unable to think straight,” Kate positioned herself between his legs, one hand on either thigh. “I’ll forgive you this time for your lapse.”

“How kind of you,” Anthony smiled, folding both hands behind his head. By God, he looked so smug, so rakish… so devilishly handsome. While Kate was enjoying testing how far she could bring him to the edge without sending him over, she was also rather aroused. Here was her generous husband, naked and lying before her, offering his body to her.

Yes, she was very aroused. But first…

Kate lowered herself to him, her hand once again taking hold of his cock. The tip was a dark purplish color, and Kate bravely flicked her tongue against it. He tasted salty at first, and then as she moved her tongue over the head, she found he was silky, and tasted of nothing but pure male.

“Oh dear God,” Anthony blasphemed, which Kate took as a sign that she was doing something right. His hand found her head, not pushing, but simply resting as she began to take more of him in her mouth.

Swirling her tongue around the tip, Kate found that Anthony responded very well to this sort of attention. While she had no knowledge of what to do per se, she had the knowledge of his tongue between her legs. So, she flicked her tongue against him, then opened her mouth further, until almost half of his length fit inside.

There was no way she would be able to take him fully, at least not tonight.

Kate moaned as Anthony bucked his hips, pushing himself further into her mouth. His thighs clenched under her hands, and a stream of delicious curses left his lips.

“Kate, oh Kate,” Anthony shut his eyes.

“Look at me,” Kate said with a ‘pop’ as she took him from her mouth.

Anthony’s eyes flew open, meeting her gaze directly. She took two fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around to properly wet them. Next, with Anthony’s eyes watching, she moved them to the tip of his cock and coated it with her saliva.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Anthony cursed softly, almost inaudibly.

Kate held his gaze as she moved her lips around him, taking him further and further until she couldn’t anymore. She watched his stomach tighten, and his breaths became quick pants. He was close, and she knew she wanted him to come in her mouth.

“Kate!” Anthony’s hand tightened in her hair, his eyes trying to stay open to watch her. She moved up and down his shaft, her hand squeezing his thigh, urging him on.

Seconds later, he exploded.

It was an interesting sensation, and Kate took what she could, swallowing eagerly as Anthony bucked his hips, falling from his climax.

Pleased with herself, Kate slid him from her lips, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

“You will be the death of me, Katharine Bridgerton,” Anthony sighed, welcoming her to lie against his chest.

“Was that to your satisfaction then?” She asked, eyes pleading for the truth.

“It was beyond anything I have words to describe,” he kissed her sweetly. She blushed, thinking about where her lips had just been, but he didn’t seem to mind.

As Kate settled into his arms, Anthony slid his hand that wasn’t around her shoulders down the length of her body. She shivered as his fingers lightly caressed her nipples. Her thin shift was the only thing separating them.

It was now being inched up her leg, exposing her calf, then her thigh until finally it pooled at her waist.

“I will need a moment before I can slide myself between your legs, but there’s something else I must do,” Anthony said softly against her ear, flicking his tongue along her lobe.

His skilled fingers found her center, sliding easily along the wetness already there.

“You’re dripping,” he whispered.

“How could I not be?”

He nibbled at her ear, his body turning into hers. His cock was already beginning to harden again, but it rested along her stomach while his fingers stroked her.

Kate may not have understood the ins and outs of a marriage. She probably wouldn’t understand until she had been married for many years. But she understood one thing completely. And that was that her husband rattled her in the best way possible. With every look, every touch, and every soft word whispered into her ear, Kate knew she belonged to him. She knew she loved him, and wanted to wake up in his arms for the rest of her days. She wanted children with him, and she wanted to watch him grow old, hair graying at the temples.

As she looked into his eyes, she saw something she had seen reflected in her own eyes. Love. Anthony might not be able to admit it just yet, but Kate was a patient woman. As patient as one could be when married to this particular Viscount.

“Please,” she begged, her hand clutching his shoulder. She wanted to get lost in loving him.

He slid two fingers inside of her opening, moving swiftly. She was already near completion, and began to ride his fingers, thrusting her hips. Anthony kissed her neck, sucking on her skin, leaving his mark. His long fingers pumped in and out of her, his thumb pressing firmly on that sensitive bud.

Kate blossomed around him, arching her back and pressing into him. She called out his name, knowing that he would respond. Knowing that he would protect her, and keep her safe.

“Anthony!” She rode the waves of her pleasure, her body wrapped around him, and her heart firmly wrapped around his.


End file.
